


Merry Fucking Christmas

by roughlycut



Series: Between you and I [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: On their way towards a large tower of expensive looking truffles they pass a clothing rack with assorted Christmas sweaters. Gabriel snickers and grabs a matching set reading ‘naughty’ on one and ‘nice’ on the other. Jesse rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Merry Fucking Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513884) by [Justine (InfntyOnHgh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/Justine)



> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!
> 
> A big thank you to [v0002187](https://twitter.com/v0002187) for giving it a read through and telling me it was worth posting <333
> 
> This is a follow up on ["Trust"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8665870) that I wrote for McReyes week.

It takes Gabriel forever to get out of bed, the duvet too warm and Jesse too naked. He's on his second cup of coffee when Jesse finally gets out if the shower, his neck and inner thighs littered with fresh bite marks and hickeys.

"What you smilin' about?" Jesse inquires as Gabriel smirks

"Your ass," Gabriel replies as leaves the bedroom, letting his boyfriend get dressed, resisting the urge to push him back onto the bed for a round more.

He manages to beat his own high score in Tetris twice before Jesse, buried in a giant sweater, thick coat and three scarves, announces that he's ready. He shoots Gabriel a look as he hands him his beanie, before putting his woolen monstrosity of a hat on his own head.

"That's all you're wearin'?"

Gabriel gives him a puzzled look as he zips up his bomber jacket.

"Uhm, yes?"

"At least wear a scarf, or some gloves," Jesse says with a frown, "don’t want you complaining about the cold in 10 minutes.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes as he grabs one of Jesse's countless scarves from the shelf. He wraps the burgundy colored piece of fabric around his neck and looks to Jesse with a smile.

"Better now?"

He nods and gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

As they finally leave the apartment it's snowing heavily. Gabriel gives Jesse's ass a squeeze and gets an openmouthed kiss in return, leaving Gabriel out of breath and Jesse with rosy cheeks.

They ride the subway into town, cart stuffed full of people in various states of Christmas panic, boots and coats wet from the snow. Gabriel tries to drown out the noise of parents scolding their kids and couples bickering, focusing on the sound Jesse’s voice as he lists the people he’s already bought gifts for online, not really paying attention.

It's not that Gabriel has never been out shopping for Christmas gifts, it's just that he's never done it with Jesse. And like everything else, it's just so much better with him. He smiles as he thinks back to last year where he’d gotten everyone he knew a gift from the same store, on the 23rd of December.

*

As it turns out, all they need to get are gift-cards and food for those who didn’t wish for anything this year. Jesse has Gabriel reading the list out loud as he shovels chocolate, cookies and liqueur into the basket. On their way towards a large tower of expensive looking truffles they pass a clothing rack with assorted Christmas sweaters. Gabriel snickers and grabs a matching set reading ‘naughty’ on one and ‘nice’ on the other. Jesse rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest.

They double check they’ve got everything they need, Jesse grabbing an extra bottle of whiskey (“Just to be sure, Rein’s a big guy you know”), before heading for the long line of people at the register.

“I’m glad it’s just the two of us for Christmas,” Gabriel says absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on a woman with a full shopping cart struggling to keep track of three kids.

“Why’s that?”

“Less stress,” Gabriel replies, looking back at Jesse, a mischievous smile spreading on his face “and I get you all to myself.”

A blush creeps up on his cheeks and Gabriel can’t help pulling him close, nudging at Jesse’s hat, putting his mouth just an inch from his ear.

“Just wait babe, I’m going to make you feel so full, and I’m not talking about food,” he whispers, giving his earlobe a nibble. Jesse lets out a sound halfway between a moan and a laugh.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely getting the naughty sweater, you pervert” he says, showing playfully at Gabe as he bites his lip. Gabriel arches a brow at his boyfriend.

“You’re one to talk, mister please-fuck-me-harder-sir,” he teases, watching as Jesse’s blush spread down his neck. With a delayed reaction he lunges forward, putting his hand over Gabriel’s mouth.

“I-,” he starts, then apparently thinks better of it, removing his hands from Gabriel’s mouth, “guess we should have gotten two naughty sweaters.”

Gabriel just laughs and watches the woman behind them in line shake her head in disapproval.

*

There’s significantly less people in the subway on the way home, daring Gabriel to pull Jesse close, their chests touching, as he nudges his leg in between Jesse’s, hoping his large coat shields them from other people’s eyes as they stand in the corner.

Gabriel presses his thigh upwards against Jesse’s crotch and with a firm grip on his boyfriend’s hips, he urges him to start rubbing back and forth in small motions. Pink creep back on Jesse’s cheeks as he finds a rhythm, his eyes half closed and hands fisted in the front of Gabriel’s jacket. He can’t recall ever seeing anything as beautiful as this, Jesse flustered, getting himself off on Gabriel’s thigh, in public.

“If I could I’d bend you over right now babe, I fucking would” he whispers, keeping his eyes on the few people in the cart, making sure they won’t hear. A small whimper escapes Jesse’s lips and he picks up the pace, Gabriel feeling the heat from his cunt through the layers of fabric.

“Are we,” Jesse starts, voice weak and breathy, “are we home soon?”

“Just three more stops babe,” Gabriel mutters as he leans forward, placing a kiss on Jesse’s warm cheek, feeling his own erection press against the tight confinement of his pants.

*

They barely make it through the door to the apartment before Jesse is practically naked, just a lacy pair of panties remaining as Gabriel, still fully clothed, shoves him up against the wall. He doesn’t bother with his own pants, just pulls them far enough down so he can pull his throbbing cock out. Jesse whimpers as Gabriel pulls on his nipples and locks their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

“Fuck babe, you’re soaking wet,” Gabriel mumbles under his breath, pulling Jesse’s panties to the side and lining up his cock against his cunt. Slowly he pushes in, feeling the slick walls tighten around him, before pulling back out and slamming into Jesse harder. He can feel a rush of blood from his head as Jesse clenches around him.

“Legs around me babe, come on, show me what a good little slut you are,” he huffs as he presses Jesse more firmly up against the wall, feeling his slim legs wrap around his waist.

“Oh fuck, _Gabe_ ,” Jesse mutters, words slowly failing him as Gabriel fucks up into him, faster and faster, drawing small whimpers from his lips. Gabriel can feel the warm pool of heat in his abdomen, his cock swelling as he gets closer to his release.

“Shit, you’re so tight you’re going make me come,” he mutters in Jesse’s ear, before biting down on his neck as his balls tighten and he spills himself inside the slick warmth of his boyfriend cunt.

With a huff he pulls out, setting Jesse down on wobbly legs. He takes a step back as he removes his jacket and throws it to the side, taking in the sight before him. Jesse’s hair is a mess, cum dripping down his thigh as he slowly rubs his clit through the thin fabric of the panties.

“This is the best Christmas of my life,” Gabriel mutters with a smile, before dropping to his knees and pulling his boyfriend’s panties to the side, enjoying the feel of Jesse’s hands in his hair as he puts his mouth on his swollen clit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
